


Make A Wish

by Yuizae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuizae/pseuds/Yuizae
Summary: "Turn left and you will find me"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	1. Biggest part of me

**Malfoy Manor**

"What are we going to do hon?" 

"Let me think, I know ---" 

"You need to decide now!"

"I need time, please--"

"We don't have time! We need to leave!"

"Leaving?"

"You know it, that's the only thing we can do."

"How can we be sure?" 

"I know -- but please, Lucuis."

"Okay."

"Da!"

"Yes needed my sweet boy."

\- - - - - - - - -   
  
  
**1998**

"Where are going?" Ginny panting.

"We need to leave!" Luna announce when they get inside the ROR.

"Luna?" Neville look at her confused.

"Take the children now! All of them!" Luna look at them.

"Even the Slim--" Cho cut-off when Pansy enter. Everyone gasped see her. 

"No need, I brought them all, Luna-- it's time." Pansy mumbled and open the door to other. All the first year till forth year enter looking scared and confused.

"What are you doing here!" Smith glared to them.

"Ginny?" Everyone turn to a familiar voice. Everyone cheer to see Harry Potter standing on the side with Ron and Hermoine looking tired and dirty.

"Harry!" Ginny run to them and everyone almost forgot all the Slytherin standing beside them.

"What's happening here? No, we don't have time-- we need to be ready, they all coming, I need to find something to--" Harry rant but stopped when he saw Theodore Nott standing in the same room. Everyone shocked when Harry send a cured to him but much shocked to see Luna stand tall look furious.

"Step a side Luna! He's a murderer!" Harry shout.

"Well I can say the same to you." Luna said dreamy.

"NO!" Ron try to move forward.

"Can we do the evacuating, their is no time for the children and omegas now." Shocked everyone turn to Neville.

"Evacuating? What is happening?" Hermoine asked.

"While you guys doing a deadly stuns, we here who locked up we need to do to save our kind." Pansy said.

"You? A Dea--" Seamus try to insult them when we start to scream in pain.

"FRED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ron shock to see his own brother standing beside the enemies side.

"Teaching him." Dean looking at them with pain and betrayal.

"No more touching moment, Luna gather everyone." Pansy hold one of the first year hand and ask them to hold hands with the others.

"You will not do that!" Smith try to take his classmates away from them but everyone shocked when Professor Mcgonagall stand in the from of them raising her own wand looking sad and determined.

"Professor?" Harry look at them confused more when the professors come inside and gather protecting the group where Luna and Neville standing with.

"As you can see Mr. Potter, we evacuating the children." Professor sigh to them.

"Ms. Lovegood it's time." Professor Sprout smile to them.

"Mr. Flich. " Zabini called the squib and lead him to the group everyone only realized when they notice most of the group are really children and omega.

" Wait!" Pansy shout and walk to Harry and his group. Everyone shocked and raised their wands to the girl.

"He wants me to give you this and he said ' _Its only him, the snake and you.'"_

"What--" Harry shocked to see the diadem and the cup.

"How---" Hermoine try to asked but Pansy already ran to the other side and holding others hand.

"You know what to do." Theo said and hug Daphne before moving side with other Alpha.

" _Draco Malfoy_ " Luna whisper and everyone disappeared.

"I think its time to win this war." Professor Sprout said.

\-- - - - - - - -- - 

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

"NO!" 

"QUITE!"

"Now now - - from now on you will serving me, and ----"

"NEVER!"

"Foolish!"

\- - - - - 

"Its over." Harry whisper in the air while looking a piece of paper Blaise give to him.

_"Find me"_

At the first he is really confused when the Alpha Slytherin boy give him the paper saying those word but when the scent hit him hard he almost fell to his knees in the middle of hall.

_Apple, forest, Honey, Treacle Tart and_ Wood scents linger to paper he knows what it means.

"Harry?" Hermoine call him.

"How's everyone?" Harry asked smell the paper before hide it inside his pocket.

"No one died, few are injured but nothing serious. What are planning now?" Ron said.

"I don't know too." Harry answer them truly.

"I want to find my parents." Hermoine admit. Harry and Ron nodded to her.

"I will try to contact Ginny. We seriously need to talk." Ron groan but smile.

"How's the to other Death Eaters?" Harry asked and start to walk back to the castle with Ron and Hermoine.

"Some of them are now arrested. By the way -- Zabini and Nott" Ron try to finished what he said when they hear a sound of someone apparates.  
  


"GINNY!" Ron run right away when he saw his little sister standing.

"GINNY!" Everyone seems to heard it and shocked to see her. 

Harry stopped on his track when he smell something familiar linger to Ginny's cloths.

"Who's with you?" Harry asked.

Ginny turn to him smiling wildly and shook her head and hug him only.

"Gin?" Harry hug her but still insist.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny whisper and kissed his cheek and turn to others.

"oh." Harry eyes widen and run inside the castle looking for a certain group of people that could only help him.

"BLAISE! THEO!" Harry shout.

"Potter?" Theo come with Blaise from the great hall waiting for their final time to send in the Azkaban. Looking paled and tired but seems satisfied.

"Come with me now!" Harry grab their arms and murmured the words. Ignoring the calls of the others and the Auror trying to catch the remaining Death Eaters. 

\- - - - - - - 

"hello." 

"Hi"


	2. Chapter 2

FEW YEARS  
  
  
 _THE MISSING HERO COME BACK?  
  
_

_WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO HIM?  
  
  
WHERE IS HE?  
  
  
IS THE-BOY WHO LIVED TWICE WILL BE EVER BE BACK?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"What do you think will reaction if I went to Luna's wedding?" Harry straightening his cloths and in few minutes his portkey will be activate and sending back to The Borrow where LUna and Neville will having there party. Harry never felt so scared to go alone-- to be honest this is the first time going out to the castle. After leaving the Britain and stay with Draco is absolutely a dream come true to him and him leaving and meeting his family again is not the scary part it was the part where he's leaving without Draco and leaving means missing and missing means ---- 

"They will kill you to be honest, specially Granger." Theo said after putting his book down and turn to Blaise who's smirking to Harry. After coming to the castle takes more to accept that he's living with other Slytherin but Draco never failed to remind him that he asked them to do what it takes to save the Wizarding World. 

"Not helping Theo!" Harry complain and sighed.

"You asked and not my big problem if you dont like the answer." Theo grab his cup of tea and smirking behind his cup. Harry might see it bad but he knows Theo, now Harry start to remember again the other events he missed.

"Okay, I'm really so dead. I missed Ron and Moine's wedding and this ---" Harry try to think how he send a gift only and missed his best friends wedding because he was to afraid to leave Draco. Well how can you leave his beautiful omega uh? He knows its cliche to say but he know he might die leaving so long like an hour might hurt their Bond.

"They might understand."Draco smile softly to him while seating and Harry walk to his seat and lean to kiss his head and smell his scent to calm him.

"Thanks babe, but seriously." Harry thank him.

"you're a Gryffindor right? Where's the bravery you have uh? Beaten because you loss last ball game?" Blaise teased him.

"No! and All the people knows you cheat!" Harry eyes widen and turn to Blaise with a funny tone.

"You just saying that because you lose a bet." Blaise and Theo laugh when Harry groan and seat beside Draco and chuckled when he remember his mate cheer on the stand and he almost hit by the ball.

"Calm down okay!" Pansy smile to them and grab Draco hand pull him out to the room

"How!--" Harry shocked to see her but paused when his mate smile and run out with Pansy and hear them giggling makes Harry smile.

"Just go Harry, please stop this." Theo cut the short paused and smile softly to him.

"I'm just nervous." Blaise just nodded.

"We understand." Theo mumbled.

"I should be going now Harry, but please go and you will understand." Blaise stand and follow Pansy and Draco looking confused and blushing?

"okay." Harry agreed.

"He might see something." Theo frowned and nodded to Blaise.

"Yeah, he did." Harry knows that part veela and have blessed a gift being telepathy. He might see Draco's vision.

\-------------

_"holy shit!" Ron never felt shock seeing his mate walking holding a bottle of might be a wine smiling to them.  
_

_"HARRRYYYYY!"_

_HE's BACK!_

_see the picture to page 7. - Rita S._

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me, I'm not good as you guys seems. Thanks you


End file.
